Counterfeit Model
by AliceOfMusic
Summary: Max Ride is a famous, completely lovable model- or so everybody thinks. Sure, she's great to work with and a great friend, but there's something about her that's completely fake. That's what Fang Hunter is so focused on finding out. Is it her smiles? Her expressions? What is it? Her parents haven't noticed anything off about her- just the Flock has. It's up to them to uncover it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so new story! I thought of this during my stump, but I thought it'd be unfair to release this before the next chapters so I just held it back. I got part of the idea from Charming Junkie which is a manga I remember reading before. And some scenes in this story might be from the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the idea-which came from Charming Junkie.**

**Note: Max's appearance has been slightly altered, and Iggy is not blind.**

* * *

Iggy POV

"Iggy, sweetheart, have you heard the great news yet?" was the first thing I heard that woke me up from my nice, dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes slowly, becoming aware that my bedroom lights were on, and looked over at my mother in a daze.

"What news?" I asked groggily. I groaned slightly as I pulled myself up and into a sitting position. My mother's doting eyes lit up when she spoke.

"Well-"

"Iggy! Wake uh-up! Rise and shine sleepy head! I'm dying of starvation here!" Nudge's loud sing-songy voice broke through my mom's sentence. Chuckling to myself, I stood up out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to get ready.

"I'll just tell you later." I heard Mom's voice gradually get softer as she left the room.

"Kay then!" I yelled after her vanishing figure in the hall. Tiredly, I randomly grabbed for things in the bathroom, completely forgetting my purpose in coming there.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled to myself and brushed my fingers against my toothbrush. I spread some toothpaste on it and brushed my teeth, then washed my face; I took a quick shower and put a green tee shirt and black jeans on.

Descending down the stairs, I could hear voices floating my way from the kitchen. My mother, Valencia Martinez Ride, was talking to our neighbor and long-time family friend, Nudge Hunter. I stayed and sat at the top of the stairs, silently watching the daily routine.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it! Keep on makin' coffee, Ms. Ride," Nudge shouted and ran to the door. There was an exchange of greetings between her and the guests, their feet pattered on the floorboards. I recognized two other voices that weren't theirs. It was Zephyr and Angel Hale, the twins from across the street since a few years ago.

"Good morning, Ms. Ride. How is your day so far?" Angel politely asked as she went to the kitchen. Suddenly, she paused and glanced around, her azure eyes gleamed as she scanned the room. Finally, her orbs found my hiding spot, even though I was so quiet. I put a finger to my lips, soundlessly asking her not to tell the others I was there. She gave me a curt nod and swiftly turned away to face my mother.

Zephyr, or Gazzy, was a whole 'nother story. Apparently, he heard me give out a sigh of relief because his head jerked to my direction. He came closer to see me even clearer. Gazzy's eyes widened in surprise and then had a mischievous glint as he sported a lopsided grin. My ultramarine orbs expanded as I realized what he was going to do; I violently thrashed and shook my head, but he still had that teasing grin on his face.

"Hey, there's Iggy, Ms. Ride!" Gazzy called in the direction of the others. I got up to run back and hide somewhere, but ended up clumsily tripping over my own two feet and falling head first to the ground. In those split seconds, I waved my arms around frantically to rebalance myself. It didn't work so I fell down all those stairs and made a great big commotion. Next thing I knew, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and my mom were surrounding me while I tried to focus my eyes. I kept seeing three of each of them and it really gave me a migraine.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Oh my gosh, Ig, are you okay?"

"Did you bump your head?"

"Sorry, man, didn't mean for you to fall. Just wanted to play a li'l joke."

I blew my strawberry blond bangs out of my eyes and saw blonde and brown hair. Slowly, I apprehended that the blondes were the Hale twins, and the brunettes were Nudge and Mom.

"I'm fine, no I don't think I did, and you're so gonna get it later," I answered all the questions at once. My mom and Nudge lost the worried looks, Angel nodded- relieved, and Gazzy backed away from me slowly. He gave me the universal 'I-didn't-mean-to' hand signals, which was just raising your arms to be parallel to your face and showing your best innocent face. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head slowly, then turned my attention away.

"What'd I miss so far while I was hiding?" I asked Nudge, who was the motormouth of our little group.

"Oh, your mom told me-"

_Ding dong!_

"-And that must be Fang. Gazzy, you go get the door," Nudge said.

"Why I gotta do it?" Gaz complained.

Angel rolled her eyes. "_Obviously_, it's because you made Iggy fall." Grumbling, he reluctantly went to open the front door for Fang Hunter, Nudge's cousin and my best friend. He was leaning on the wall beside the door and ambled in with his hands in his black jeans, which matched his black shirt, black shoes, raven hair, and onyx eyes. Fang's not the most... _colorful_ one, but he's a good bud.

Curiously, he quirked up one of his eyebrows. "Why's Iggy on the floor?" Angel went up to him and briefed what happened and dragged him closer to where I was.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I got interrupted," Nudge threw a pointed look at Fang, "Ms. Ride has some great news." Everyone's attention went from Nudge to Mom.

"It'll be a lot easier for me since everyone's already garnered around. Well, Iggy, you'll definitely be the even more delighted and happy than I am," Mom said. I swirled my hands as if to say, "Spit it out already." I didn't mean to look or sound rude, but I was just eager and impatient to hear what she has to say.

Mom took a deep breath and her face glimmered with glee, optimism, and everything else you can name that's similar to that category of feelings.

"Iggy, your sister's coming back home! Max is coming back!"

* * *

**So, how was it? I know, I know, it's kinda boring right now. It'll be interesting soon, I promise.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's been almost a month, huh? Sorry 'bout the delays! And I gotta say I'm impressed! I got 15 reviews for chapter 1. LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for the compliments, really.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride- REALLY wanna, but I can't.**

* * *

Iggy POV

Cheers erupted all around me, and the noise echoed and bounced off the walls in the living room. Happiness shot through me, and the news made me feel warm bliss.

My little sister was finally coming home.

Nudge and Angel were screaming and shrieking so loud, our neighbors came over to see what was wrong. My mom answered the door with a wide smile gracing her face. Mrs. Hunter and Mrs. Hale came in to see Gazzy pumping his fist in the air, yelling "YES!", and dancing. This view was funny to them and us, causing us to laugh at him. He stopped and blushed.

"So I take it that your mother told you the big secret?" Mrs. Hale asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you know this whole time?" The mothers laughed and nodded.

"And you never thought about telling me?! When is Max coming back? Oh gosh, I've got to get ready; I've gotta plan a 'Welcome Back' party for her; wow, it's been a long time since I saw Max-" Nudge babbled out before I slid my hand over her mouth. I glanced up at Fang, who had a hint of confusion in his eyes. He didn't live here for very long; he moved to Nudge's house a few months after Max debuted and left.

"Wait, guys-" I tried to say, but Nudge and Angel's squeals covered it up.

"Guys-" This time, Gazzy made this weird, obnoxious noise with his mouth.

"Hey-" The moms were chattering loudly, too.

"WAIT A SEC, YOU GUYS!" I yelled. All the noise stopped and everyone turned to look at me. "Fang has no clue who Max is. All he knows is that Max is my little sister."

Fang nodded. "Yeah. Can someone tell me who she is?"

"You don't know who Maximum Ride is?" Nudge gasped. Fang shook his head. "How can you not? She's, like, the top model of our generation!"

"Uh," Fang still looked clueless. "I still dunno who that is."

Angel gaped at him, shook her head in disappointment, and handed him a magazine that my mom was probably looking at earlier. "Here. Front cover."

There was a beautiful girl with light strawberry blonde hair and natural blonde and red streaks. She had big, vivid ultramarine blue eyes; her eyes had a bit of mascara and a little peach eye shadow. She was wearing a long sleeve white Chanel Vintage off-the-shoulder peasant blouse that had little ruffles, dark grey boyfriend jeans, light grey twisted bow flats, and John Harding dragon earrings. Her straight hair flowed freely down to her waist.

Fang turned the flipped a few pages and saw the same girl. This time, she had a nude Forever Unique Vintage Cut Out Bandeau dress, a cat necklace, rose earrings, and black Restricted Alyssa heels; her hair was down in curls.

Then he flipped to the back cover. There she was again, wearing an Alexa Sequin Tulle dress, an Otazu Glam Punk bracelet, Facial Flair mustache earrings, and black Promise shoes; her hair was straight again.

Fang looked up, eyes slightly widened. "This... is Max?"

Nudge said, "Duh!" at the same time as Angel when she said, "Yep."

He turned to me. "_This _is your sister?" I nodded.

"Damn she's hot," I heard him mutter.

"Hey." He glanced at me again. "Keep yo paws off her." Fang gave me the universal 'Whoa-there-chill' gesture. Basically, he raised his arms and hands in surrender. My older brother protectiveness took over for the first time in years.

"Oh my goodness, look at how beautiful she's become," Mrs. Hale told Mom. Mom sniffed and nodded.

"I can't wait for her to get home," she whispered. "Which reminds me is in a few days. Nudge, Angel, would you two be dearies and decorate Max's bedroom for me? I have some color samples on my desk in the office. Iggy, you, Fang, and Gazzy go buy Max's furniture from the list I made and set it up in her room, please," Mom spoke in a louder voice.

"Valencia, we'll help you clean up around here, if you would like," Mrs. Hunter offered.

"Yes, please, if you would," Mom agreed. Everyone split up into their respectable groups and got to work.

* * *

Max POV

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Okay, sweetheart, tilt your chin up a bit. Yes, yes just like that. Perfecto," Ian, the photographer, praised. I did everything he instructed since he knows how to make the clothes more appealing.

"Now be wild. Loosen up and un-stiffen yourself. Party, go crazy, whatever. Act like a normal teenage girl would when she's at the most popular party of the year," Ian ordered as he rapidly pressed the button on his camera. I moved like a pro and made the craziest poses and faces, and I laughed at myself for my weirdness- or as Ian would call it, 'uniqueness' and 'originality'.

Not that there was much of a difference.

"Yes! Just like that, Max. You are _perfection_," Ian complimented. If only he knew how ironic that comment was. That's what everyone thought. I was completely perfect in their eyes. No flaws whatsoever.

_Wrong_.

"That's a wrap for today, Max. You'll have tomorrow off to go pack your stuff. Work starts the third day you go back home. Got it? Good," my manager, JJ, said. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head curtly. She asks these questions but ends up answering them herself. What was the point?

I had all my stuff packed up and ready to go and loaded my things into my car. I was about to turn back to go inside when I realized that I left my iPod and music at the studio. Sure, I was a model, but now they wanted me to sing. Because JJ told them I had a 'magnificent' voice. Honestly, I think I sound a little like a dying cat. I got in my car, turned the car in a swift, and illegal, u-turn, and drove back to the studio. It's not like I'd get in trouble for doing it; too many people do it in New York to count.

I stepped on the brake and the car abruptly stopped. Then I jogged up the stairs to my studio, only to find that the lights were on. Being the sly and curious person I was, I snuck around and saw that JJ was still there. I could've went up and talked to her, but I had a bad tug in my gut that told me to stay quiet.

"Yes. Yes, she should be home by now. I made sure that she left her iPod here along with the music sheets... I'll sell them at the price I feel reasonable. Mhm. No, no, she probably forgot all about them. Today was a busy and hectic day for her. She'll most likely remember her items in the morning. Sure, sure, she's all yours to deal with. Kay, bye bye now," JJ had said into her cell.

She's selling my songs? No way.

'Made sure' that I left my things? Even worse.

'All yours to deal with'? Okay, that was enough to tell me that I had to go. But not without me getting my stuff back.

I hid in a dark corner when I heard JJ shuffling out of the studio. She locked the door, but that was no problem- I brought my key. I watched her silently from a nearby window as she left the building and, when she did, I took out my spare key and unlocked the studio door. There on the table was my iPod and countless music sheets. I grabbed them, locked the door again, and ran out to my car. I put all of my things in the seat beside me and headed straight to the airport.

Looks like I'm leaving on an early flight. No need to tell JJ.

* * *

**How was this for a second chapter? Did you like it? Hope you did!**

**Overexposed- Thanks! You've reviewed all of my stories, and I just wanna thank you for that.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! What's up you guys? I'm super fantastic right now. It's been about 2-3 weeks now, decent updating time eh? Not over a month like last time, no sirree. So, 7 reviews thank you very much, readers!**

**spider-man fan: lol, great idea but no. You'll see why and who JJ called earlier. She's a little bit of the bad guy in this story... but there are worse people than her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. That's JP's job, sadly.**

* * *

Fang POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Shut up."

"Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Knock it off."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"I'll smack you."

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, FANGSTER! RIGHT N- ow! That hurts."

I jolted up in the bed and groaned. Iggy was beside me, grinning like a mad man. He was rubbing his face, oddly.

"You didn't have to hit me," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "It was hard not to, with you yelling in my ear and all. Plus, I warned you."

"And I didn't take the warning seriously. You just wouldn't get your fat butt up. I had to do something," he snickered, "since Mom told me to wake you up. We have to go with everyone to get Max- ya know, like a big ole welcome party."

Oh right, Max. She was coming in about an hour. I slung my legs over the side of the bed in Iggy's room and got up; he had an extra one.

"Atta boy, Fang!" Iggy smacked the back of my shoulder, and I glared at him. He withdrew his hands, twiddled with the fingers, and started to whistle.

"Tell Dr. M that I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!"

I got myself all cleaned up and in a fresh new black attire. Trudging down the stairs and to the kitchen, I saw that everybody was up and awake- except me.

"Good morning, Fang!" A sweet voice chirped. It was Angel who said it, and everyone in the room swiveled their heads to see me.

"G'morning, Ange."

Rounds of good mornings went around, but soon we were down to business.

"Max is going to be at the airport by 11 AM. She's coming earlier than expected because she wanted to avoid the paparazzi. Now, some of us will have to stay at the house to prepare a surprise party. Is her room painted and decorated?" Dr. M said.

"Yep!" Nudge sang.

"Is her room furnished?"

"Been there, done that," Iggy waved it off.

Dr. M nodded. "Thank you for helping Iggy and I. We never would've finished in time."

"No problemo, Dr. M. We're happy to help, always," a new voice spoke. I looked up and saw Ella, Angel and Gazzy's cousin. Dr. M was beaming with happiness.

"So who wants to stay here?" They groaned because they all wanted to see Max.

"Okay, okay. We'll just get ready before she even gets here. Everyone who can cook, into the kitchen. Anyone who can't cook but can drive, take the others to the store and buy some things. I have a list for you," Dr. M said.

I couldn't cook for my life, so I stayed behind in the living room while everyone but Angel and Gazzy moved to the kitchen.

"Bro, where are you goin'?" I couldn't believe Iggy abandoned me to go cook.

He shrugged. "What? Max loves my cooking. I can't pass this up when my little sis is coming. I have to help everyone else. Just drive Angel and Gaz to the store and buy stuff."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But you better make something good."

"Yessir. Now get going. Here's the list."

I took the small piece of paper and loaded the younger kids into my car.

* * *

Max POV

_Zzt! Zzt! Zzt!_

I grabbed my cell phone and saw that I had an incoming call from JJ. I pressed the ignore button and went back to playing a game on my iPod. The phone vibrated again, and I ignored it. It vibrated again- about 7 more times- before I got tired of it and answered the phone call.

"What the hell, Max? Where the hell are you?" JJ's demanding voice was what I heard first.

"I have no obligation to answer you, JJ," I stated calmly.

"Yes you do! I'm your manager."

"Well, not anymore. You're fired, Jennifer Joy." I shut my phone and closed my eyes. Finally, I was rid of her. She was so annoying and pushy.

_"Flight 138 to Richmond, Virginia will be landing soon," _one of the flight attendants announced. After the plane landed, I headed straight to my next plane that'll take me home to Arizona.

-A Few Hours Time Skip-

_"Flight 926 to Phoenix, Arizona will be landing soon. Please buckle your seat belts and stay seated,"_ the kind attendant at the front said. The plane touched the ground, and I soon got out. Navigating through the airport, ignoring the stares of every passerby, I finally found my way to the entrance of the airport.

"Max! Max! Max! Over here!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head and saw my brother, Mom, and family friends. I ran over to them, dropped my bags, and pulled Iggy into a hug. I missed my older brother so much, I didn't even care that people whipped out their cameras and phones to take pictures. They probably thought Iggy was my boyfriend or something. His arms gave me a sense of home that increased with every second.

"I missed you," Iggy kissed my forehead and put his chin on top of my head. There were more photos taken of what Iggy just did.

"Me too," I mumbled into his chest which rumbled when he chuckled. He pried me off of him, almost looking like he didn't want too, and pushed me into my mom's direction. She had tears forming in her eyes and her arms stretched out. I gave her a long hug while she cried tears of joy. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy tackled me into a hug too; I laughed as I ruffled their hair. I gave their parents hugs too, and I noticed someone that I hadn't met before.

_He's tall... and dark_ was my first thought. _Who is he?_ was my second._ Is this guy stalking us?_ was the third- hilarious, I know, but I'm easily paranoid.

"Oh!" Iggy realized he forgot to say something. "Max, this is my best bud Fang. Fang, this is my famous model of a sister, Max."

Fang stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet'cha."

"Wish I could say the same," I teased. "I don't do handshakes. Aren't we the same age?"

He put his hand back down awkwardly and nodded at my question.

"Then why so formal?"

He shrugged.

"Sorry, Max. You don't get a lot out of him," Nudge said. "He's not very talkative- not as much as me, anyway. So how've you been? I haven't seen you since, like, forever! I really missed you. I mean, sometimes I sat around wondering if my best friend in the entire universe forgot about me. And whenever I told someone about you at school, no one would believe me. They just laughed or scoffed and would say that you would never hang out with _me_ of all people. And-"

I pulled Nudge into another hug, but this one was comforting and soothing. Tears had sprung up in her eyes, and I just couldn't stand to watch her about to cry. Whoever these kids were, they better watch out for messing with her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Nudge. I've been great, but don't ever think that I'll forget about you. You've been with me since I was in footsies and you were in diapers. Don't listen to those guys. When I go to school on Monday, you better point out who they are," I said.

Nudge nodded, her head in the crook of my neck. We were in the friendly position, one where you would think that we were close enough to be sisters.

"Hate to break up the mushy gushy moment, but we've gotta go. My little sis needs some rest here!" Only Iggy would interrupt something like that... Only him.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and motioned to Fang to pick up my luggage. He started to walk and dragged me with him.

Iggy shoved his way through the crowd and yelled, "Out of the way people! Famous model coming through! Move it or lose it!"

"Thanks for telling the world that I'm here, Ig."

"No problem! Now let's get home!" Why was he so excited to get home? Mom, Mrs. Hale, and Mrs. Hunter got into my mom's car. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, and I loaded into Fang's- I assumed- black car. He stuffed my luggage into the trunk, and we left the airport.

Nudge was rambling about something when I tuned her out and looked outside.

_I'm finally home._

* * *

**How was it? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I think I'll be updating the other stories maybe this weekend? Possibly? Not sure if I can finish the chapters on time, but I'll try to.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys. This is the fourth chapter! Hope you like it. Merry Christmas~

**Disclaimer: **Unless I get an awesome surprise present from James Patterson, then sadly no.

* * *

**Counterfeit Model**

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

They took me home and let me re-explore the house again. I almost forgot what my house was like, since I was away for so long. I heard that my previous room was made into a den, so now my new room is right beside Iggy's and has a small peep window that I can look through whenever I want. There's also an adjacent door in the corner of my room that connects both of our rooms together, in case of an emergency.

My room in general was amazing. It was huge. The walls were painted this beautiful light violet color that was complimented nicely by my white and purple furniture. The ceiling was adorned with 3D swirls that were, apparently, my bedroom lights because behind them were bright purple neon lights. And there were these mini chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, giving my room a fancy feel.

One side of my room had my bed, which was brown with white and periwinkle bedsheets with matching curtains behind them. There was a amber bedside table and a silver lamp there. It was separated from the rest of the room with a wavy column that had squares cut into them; the squares held lots of pictures of my family and friends from my childhood. _How sweet_, I mused to myself.

The other side had a couch, a desk, and a few bookshelves. There was a big window that was covered by a silver curtain that had swirls engraved in it. The couch was on the other side of the wavy column and right beside the window. The desk was in a corner of the room, and it was facing the window. The bookshelves were within arms-length of my desk. Also, I had a walk-in closet and a luxurious bathroom. **(AN- **Sorry for the huge description. If you can't picture it, there's a link on my profile.**) **

On the wall behind my couch, I saw this huge family portrait. The amber floor had a light periwinkle rug on it. _Family portrait?_ I asked myself. _When was this taken? I don't remember this picture that much... Maybe I should ask Ig or Mom about it. _

"Max! Where are you?" A loud voice called.

"In here, Ig!" I yelled back. I heard thumps, and Iggy's head popped through the doorway.

He grinned. "You like?"

"I love. How'd you guys get all this done so fast?"

"Let's just say determined people, cookies, and panicky moms help."

I was still staring at the portrait. "When was this taken? I don't remember."

My brother's happy glow dimmed and he showed a grim face. "Oh, well, uh..."

"Max, Iggy! It's time to eat lunch. Max, dear, you must be starving!" My mom suddenly appeared at the door with a kind smile. Iggy looked beside him, and I heard him mutter a "Thanks" before leaving.

My mom motioned to me. "Well, come on! Don't want your food to get cold, now do we?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, not really."

"Then come along, sweetie. I made your favorites!"

My mom and I went downstairs to see that everyone was crowding around the dinner table.

"Cheers to the coolest sister, friend, and neighbor ever!" Gazzy cheered loudly.

"Cheers!" They yelled. After serving me and eating, the moms sat down to chat over some tea and coffee and snacks. The girls came into my room, and the boys went into Iggy's. I left my peep window wide open so we could talk to each other. I leaned against it with my back facing it.

The girls were digging through my closet and glancing at me every now and then while they whisper to themselves. _Suspicious._

Gazzy and Iggy were yelling at each other while playing Call of Duty. I could hear Gazzy's cackles of "Die! Die! Die!" and Iggy shouting "No!" in agony.

"You enjoying yourself? I went through a lot yesterday doing last minute stuff for you."

"Uh, hello there, Fang."

He scoffed. "Don't stroke your huge ego, sweetheart. I doubt you're as awesome as everyone says."

"Okay, _hello_. I don't see why you're being so hostile right now. Does Fangy miss being in the spotlight? I'll gladly hand it over," I sneered. _What was this guy's problem? He wants Cold Max? He'll get Cold Max._

"You can keep it," he hissed. "You've already put your grubby fingers on it anyway. I don't want to touch it. You must think you're really good at faking, huh?" With that, he abruptly turned around to go back to the boys.

_What the hell was that about? As far as I know, I haven't done anything to that jerk. _I thought. _He said something about faking... How did he know? I covered it up so well. That guy. . . _

I stared at Fang's back and contemplated ways how he found out. Could I have been smiling too much? Smiling too little? Cringe whenever I was touched by a guy my age? That couldn't be it. Only Iggy's touched me, and I'm fine around him. Maybe it was when Gazzy gave me a hug. I let my guard down because I was near familiar people.

_That's it!_ I gasped in my head. _I wouldn't shake his hand. _That's_ what got me discovered. And there was probably something in my eyes that threw me off, too. Damn. I should've been careful._

"Max, come here," Angel giggled. I groaned. What would those girls do now? They're actually pretty vicious once you get to know them. I dragged my tired body over to the floor in front of the closet and plopped down onto the ground. Nudge and Ella pulled out a few fancy dresses that I had to wear at photo shoots, and the staff members let me keep them.

"Can I borrow this one?" Nudge squealed. I nodded. She squealed even more.

"Max, Max, Max, Max! This one is _so_ pretty. I love the color!" Ella happily chirped.

"You want it? You can have it," I said. I really didn't care for dresses.

Ella and Nudge dropped the dresses and gaped at me.

"Really? Are you sure?" Angel asked.

I smiled. "Positive. Take anything in that closet that's a dress, skirt, is sparkly, is hot pink, or is majorly frilly. I probably won't want it. But show me first, okay?"

The three of them nodded ecstatically. Angel got up from my bed and started to go through my closet too. They each came to me one-by-one and showed me which ones they thought was cute. Usually I would approve, but when Nudge came across some dresses, I had to say no.

"Why not?" Ella asked curiously. It wasn't like me to say that I wanted to actually keep some dresses.

I shrugged. "Those are the very few that I like. I'd like to keep them, if you please."

"Sure, of course, Max," Nudge agreed. "These are so cute though! No wonder even someone like _you_ likes them."

Angel said, "Max, maybe we should put a limit to the number of dresses we can take. I mean, I know you have tons and all, but your closet's looking really barren. And you never know when you might need a fancy long dress or a short cocktail dress."

"That sounds reasonable. How about I point out the ones that are okay in each category, and you guys can take three or four dresses each? Does that work out fine?"

"Perfect. That'll be awesome," Ella smiled. Then they leafed through my clothes again and showed me each one to judge.

"Mine, yours, yours, yours, yours, yours, yours, mine, mine, yours, oh _definitely_ yours, uh... yours, mine, and mine. That all?" I said as they posed each dress out for me.

"Yep," Angel's blonde head bobbed up and down. Her curls bounced. "Anyone else hungry?"

I laughed, "You know I am."

"Want me to cook?" Iggy's head poked out the window. "It looks like a tornado blew through your room, Maxie. Better clean that up."

"Yes, oh great cook of a brother of mine. Do give me something utterly delicious," I joked with a posh voice. The girls burst into fits of giggles.

Iggy grinned and chuckled. "Nice to see that I'm rubbing off on you. But really, clean that mess up before Mom sees it."

"Mom sees what?" Mom yelled.

Iggy ducked and covered his head with his arms. "I swear, that woman has ears of a hawk." His eyes were wide.

I pressed my lips together to hold back my laughter. I snorted. "Uh, Ig, look behind you."

He turned and saw Gazzy cackling and Fang smirking.

"Oh," Ig rubbed the back of his neck. "That boy has killer mimicry skills, I tell you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get going, Igiot. Starving Max is _not_ something you wanna deal with."

He saluted me. "Yes, ma'am. Do you have to eat something low fat or diety?"

"Screw my diets. Buddha's fat and happy. Why can't I? Besides, you know that I have Superwoman metabolism."

"Of course, my dear sister. Clean up, and I'll cook."

"Deal."

I turned around and saw that the mess was almost gone. Angel, Ella, and Nudge had been cleaning up while I was talking to my brother. "Thanks, guys. I really don't like cleaning."

"No problemo, Maxerella. Let's go get that yummy food," Ella said. We went downstairs with the boys, and I could feel Fang's glare on my back.

_Seriously, what's his problem? _

* * *

**Author's Note: **How was it? Don't worry, Fang has a reason for being mean to Max. A stupid reason but a reason. Ha ha.

**P. S. **Tell me what you guys got for Christmas! I got an uberly cute pair of bright blue jeans, UGG boots, and a mini backpack. Adorable, right?

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Time for the next chapter! Ten reviews, thank yous! I see that you guys got some pretty cool stuff for X-Mas! I did too.

**Today: **In my English class, we had to write one of those_ I Am_ poems. My teacher took mine up and read over it and told me that I write really well. I was happy, yeah, but then she started reading it to every other period. Like, really? People from the other classes said that my poem was really deep. One of my friends even thought it was a suicide note -_-

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, no. Maximum Ride will never be mine *sob*

* * *

**Counterfeit Model**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**IGGY**

I could hear Fang's trudging footsteps and Gazzy's lighthearted ones following behind me. Fang was being weirdly quiet- even more quiet than usual, which is really saying something. Either something's bothering him or he's pissed or both.

You know that feeling when you _know_ you know something, but you don't know what it is? Yeah, that's confusing me too. Like, I know something's up and something's wrong with Fangy-boy, but I just have _no_ _clue_ what.

_Anyways,_ I saw that Mom filled up the fridge with tons of food. Most of them were Max's favorites.

"Why is your fridge filled with my favorite foods?" Fang asked.

And they were Fang's too.

"Max loves this stuff," Gazzy bluntly replied. Fang's face darkened at the mention of my sister's name.

"Hey, Gaz, pull out the stuff needed for finger food," I requested. "I need to talk to Fang for a sec." Gazzy shrugged with a nod and started setting food on the counter. I motioned for Fang to follow me into the backyard. He closed the door behind us.

"What do you want?" Fang inquired with a lifted eyebrow and a curious glint in his eyes.

I said, "Nothing much. I just wanna know what you're problem is."

"Problem? I don't have a problem," he replied.

"Oh, you know. Just your 'nonexistent' problem with my sister." My fingers did imaginary quotation marks around _nonexistent_.

Fang's eyes became dark slits. "If I say I don't have a problem, I don't have one. I have nothing against that brat of a sister of yours. She's too damn fake for my tastes." He hissed the last part.

Red was the only color I could see. I slammed Fang into the brick wall behind him, my hand enclosing around his neck. Fang struggled against my grip, but when I'm angry, I'm close to invincible.

"_No one_, not even _you_, insults my baby sister," I growled. "Got that?"

Fang nodded. His olive was slowly becoming paler and paler. "Can't. Breathe."

I let him go and gave him a look of disgust. "Don't do it again."

He was doubled over coughing, but I could _feel_ a smirk on his face. He just laid there in the grass.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I clenched my fists and unclenched them and clenched them again.

"_What_ smirk?" There it was again! That feeling that makes me want to punch him.

I opened my mouth to retort when I was cut off.

"Thanks, Ig. But I can fight my own battles, bro." Max was leaning on the wall beside the door. She waltzed over. "I appreciate the help, though."

She knelt down beside Fang and squinted her eyes. "What _is_ your problem? Are you jealous or mad at me? What could I have _possibly_ done to offend you this way? Because last I recall, I met you _yesterday_."

Fang glared at her for a long time. Then, get this, he sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." He tried getting up, but Max wouldn't let him.

"Nu-uh. Nope. Sorry, hon, but you aren't moving until you tell me what's up." She put her foot on his chest.

"The sky," Fang said dryly.

"Hilarious. Really, you're a card," I deadpanned.

"Just let it go, okay?"

"No. I'd like to know what's wrong with me," Max said.

"Iggy! I took out all the stuff for cookies and sandwiches! Man, it was really hard to find the bacon and chocolate chips. It's like your mom hid them or something w-" Gazzy ran outside to find us- or actually _me_. His eyes widened when he saw Max with her arms crossed and her foot on Fang's chest, who was laying down. And beside them was me, looking down at Fang with gritted teeth.

"Uh," Gazzy stammered. "I dunno what's going on here, but you guys _can't_ kill Fang! He's my science tutor. I'd like to keep the man who helps me get B's alive, thank you very much."

We stared at him. Max and I with amusement, and Fang with slight disbelief. Ha, maybe because Gazzy only cared about him being the science tutor.

"Well, get off of him!" Gazzy insisted. Max sighed and lifted her foot up and stomped it back down to the ground. Fang grunted and pulled his upper body up, only to look at Max with smug eyes and a smirk. I saw Max's hand twitch, probably itching to punch.

"Ig, you should go help the Gasman prepare some food before the girls trample you," Max said. "I just need to talk to Fangy-boy here for a sec."

"But Max-" I hesitated.

"Go. Now. I'll be inside in a few." Max's eyes never left the ground. They were trained on Fang's. I sighed and went inside, Gazzy right at my heel.

"What's _their_ problem?" he asked. I shrugged.

* * *

**MAX**

I sagged my shoulders as soon as Iggy left. I love my brother and all, but that was really tense back there. I glanced up at the sky. It was becoming a dark blue with swirls of purple and pink near the horizon. I looked back down at Fang. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asked irritably.

I scoffed. "Nothing but a pathetic excuse for my brother's so called BFF."

"Look, _girl_," Fang hissed. _As_ _if_ my gender was the worst insult he could think of. Pfft. "Tell me what you want me to hear so I can leave."

I turned away from him. "When you say it like that, I don't wanna tell you anymore."

He growled.

"Look, if you can't take my attitude, you should've thought about that before hating me," I snapped. I faced him again, about to spit in his face and stomp away, when his hand enclosed around my wrist. I involuntarily winced when his grip tightened. Fang noticed and loosened his grasp.

"I knew it."

_What?_ My eyes reached his, searching for something that'll clear up my confusion.

He raised his arm and moved it closer to my face. I hate to admit it, but I flinched. Fang's arm stopped in mid-air and just dropped to his side.

"You have haphephobia. The fear of being touched. But it's only triggered by males, isn't it. Androphobia and, to an extent, agraphobia AKA erotophobia. The fear of men and sexual abuse," Fang said. "It's happened before, hasn't it?"

I ripped my wrist from his hand. "I have_ no idea_ what you're talking about. And even if I did, what's it to _you_? You hate me, remember? Or did you suddenly fall for me in just a few minutes?"

Fang chuckled. "Don't play dumb with me, Max. It doesn't suit you."

_He's avoiding my question. Conniving ass. _I thought angrily.

"Well," Fang finally stood up. "I'm hungry. Shall we go in?" He offered his hand to me, which I pushed away and shoved past him to go inside.

I heard him mutter something that vaguely sounded like, "Feisty."

I plopped myself down on top of the kitchen counter and swung my legs around. "Iggy," I drawled lazily. "You done yet?"

My brother laughed. "Yes, Princess. I'm finished. Thanks, Gasman. I finish faster with help. Here." He handed me a sandwich- delicious, by the way- on a plate with a side of chocolate chip cookies and sweet tea.

* * *

**IGGY**

I watched Max eat her food happily. It pleased me to see that she still loved my food. Even after her little eating problem a few years back. No one but the Hales, the Hunters, and the Rides knew about it.

Fang didn't know, and it'll stay that way.

He might make her phobias worse and trigger suicidal thoughts or something. I shuddered. I can't think of Max that way. I can't even _imagine_ her like that. She went through this huge state of depression where she wouldn't want to eat anything, and I had to shove or coax food into her. So unlike Max at all. But she was so _skinny_, she's _still_ skinny but not as much, after what had happened.

I shook those thoughts away and got my own plate of food and drink to eat. I sat myself comfortably beside Max and ate. Fang swooped in out of nowhere and leaned down to where his lips were beside my ear.

"Haphephobia, androphobia, and agraphobia AKA erotophobia. _That's_ her problem," he whispered.

My sandwich fell from my hands. A look of horror crossed my face._ He knows! He knows! _I panicked.

Fang walked away from me, but I already saw that smug smirk strewn across his know-it-all face. His shoulders shook slightly when he chuckled.

Damn. So much for that secret.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I haven't updated in almost a _month_. Sorry about that. But on the plus side, I thought up two more plots for two more stories during my little absence. They're both gonna be in Percy Jackson... and I'll put them up when I'm done with two of my current stories. So wait a while, okay?

**Note: **That little break line and then character name in bold thing is how I'm gonna do my POVs now. I think it looks better that way. I switched from Iggy to Max and back to Iggy in this chapter. I considered doing Fang, but then nah.

**P.S. **Thanks for the compliments, you guys! Love you (:

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! So sorry about the long wait! I had a C in math, and my mom's been making me work until I brought it back up. I have an A now, thanks to my friend's mom who has been tutoring me.

**Disclaimer: **It's been a long time, but I still don't own MR.

* * *

**Counterfeit Model**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**FANG **

I was satisfied with the look of horror on Iggy's face.

Maybe it _was_ a good thing that Dad was a doctor that talked way too much about his profession. Some things bounced off me, and others stuck like Max's phobias. I thought they were interesting and kept them in the back of my head for safe-keeping.

Thank God I did.

* * *

**IGGY **

I froze and stared at the spot where Fang just was. I couldn't believe it. No way he found out that quickly. There's just no way.

"Uh, Ig?" Max's voice broke through. I realized I was just sitting on the counter, mouth agape, eyes wide, and fingers in the curled position before my sandwich fell back onto the plate.

I cleared my throat and snapped my head to her. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" She leaned forward with creased eyebrows and worry in her eyes.

"'M fine. You want some more cookies?" I got off the counter and landed on the ground, no problem. I glanced back at her, and she nodded slowly. I grabbed some of the fresh made cookies off the table and plopped them onto her and my plate.

Max shook her head and happily munched on her cookies. I ate them quietly, sorting through all my thoughts.

* * *

**MAX **

Fang was being weird.

I was being weird.

Iggy was being weirdest.

Fang hasn't been bugging me _at all_ about my phobias - which I find really weird. I've been trying to act normal as if nothing was wrong, all the while avoiding Fang. And Iggy's been really quiet, which is weird for him. He's even being normal for once in his life.

It was all just too _weird_.

I was starting to worry about Iggy. I'm starting to think that Fang's plotting something against me. And I'm starting to think that I'm thinking too much about this. I don't know.

I was laying on my bed, face stuffed into my pillow. I thought about screaming and I did. Into the pillow. Not really muffled, since my voice is really loud, but muffled enough. I moved to lay on my side, with my back facing the door. Loud thumping sounds were heard, and my bedroom door slammed open.

"Max?" A voice demanded while panting.

I squirmed a little bit before answering. "Yeah?" I weakly asked.

The left side of my bed caved in and creaked. "You okay? Anything wrong?" Iggy asked concernedly.

I buried my head deeper into the pillow. "'M fine."

He stroke my hair softly. "Wanna tell me why you screamed, little sis?"

"Nothing big," I sighed. "Just stressing out."

"Over...?"

"Our weirdness. You being weird. Fang being weird. Me being weird. Just the usual," I replied.

Iggy chuckled. "Alright. While you think about our oddities, I'll go bake some cookies." He stood up.

"Chocolate chips?" I asked hopefully.

My big brother smiled. "Always."

A small smile spread onto my lips. "Good," I whispered as Iggy shut my door.

* * *

**IGGY**

I shut the door softly, since Max was probably going to fall asleep. Sighing to myself, I quietly went back downstairs only to jump a bit in the air.

"Fang!" I exclaimed softly, a hand over my heart. "Make some noise, will you? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Said boy chuckled. "Shame I didn't."

I glared. "What do you want, Fang?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wonder what the press will say when they hear about Max's little secrets," Fang commented.

My jaw clenched, and my hands became fists. "You won't like what happens to you afterward."

He sneered. "As if. In case you forgot, I'm stronger than you are, Ig."

"Trust me, I'm a hell of a lot stronger when my family's threatened," I snapped back.

Fang took this into consideration and shrugged, then he slowly walked off. I rolled my eyes. He may be my best bud, but I can't stand him half the time.

"Hey."

I jumped about a foot in the air again. What is it with me today?

"Max!" I exclaimed when I turned around. Her face was pale and quite sad. "Did you by any chance hear that?" I laughed nervously.

She nodded. "Yeah. Wonder what's his problem."

"Don't worry about it, Max."

I hoped my words got through to her but she only nodded slowly, as if in a daze. I reached my arm over to ruffle her hair but she turned on her heel and took off. I sighed.

* * *

**FANG **

"Who should I sell her story out to?" I muttered to myself. I tapped on the laptop screen gently and thought about all the paparazzi sites. Which one? My eyes scanned each name before picking one.

I smirked, "Lissa 101." Lissa 101 was a blog by infamous blogger Lissa Taylor. She was a classmate of mine and a blabbermouth. She, like Nudge, lived off of juicy gossip and rumors. My fingers laid on the keyboard before they started typing a private message to her.

_To: Lissa_  
_From: Anonymous_

_Wanna know something juicy about Maximum Ride? _

Satisfied, I hovered the mouse over send. Before I could press the send button, Nudge called, "Fang! Help, this thing is heavy!" I sighed and closed the top of my laptop and set it down gently on my bed. I went downstairs to see Nudge struggling with a ginormous shopping bag.

"I'm guessing you went shopping_ again_?" I ran a hand through my hair and helped her with the bag.

She let out a relieved breath, "Yep! Angel and I totally ran that store out of business! Could you take that upstairs for me, please, and hang them in my closet after tearing out the tags?"

"Why can't you do it?" I complained.

"Because I need to email my Dad and thank him for the gift card," Nudge called as she ran up the stairs. "And don't bug out about the prices, okay?" she added.

"Alright, fine." I lugged the heavy bag up to Nudge's room and did as she asked. I went back to my room and found her on my laptop.

She lifted her grim gaze from the laptop screen. "What's this message about, Fang?" she asked.

"What message?"

"The message saying that you know something about Max. And you were about to tell one of the biggest bloggers in our state!" Nudge yelled.

My eyes widened. "How'd you find that? My laptop has a password."

Nudge scoffed. "I knew you were stupid, but really? _Hello_, world-class hacker here!" Oh, yeah. Nudge had a thing with computers. She could practically hack into anything.

Of all the people that could've stopped me, Nudge had to be the one.

Damn. I was screwed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but it was all I could type up for now. I'm kinda brain dead for this story.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
